Apologies
by storylip
Summary: Nishigori Takeshi lets his young inner Alpha out, and now he needs to apologize. Takes place during and after Chapter 1 of To Follow Fate. If you don't read To Follow Fate Chapter 1, none of this is going to make any sense! Sorry, not sorry ;)
1. BAM!

A/N:

This is all possibleplatypus' fault. Hahaha! Thanks for the spark! My muse ran away with it ;)

They left a comment on chapter 1 of To Follow Fate that spurred a quick back and forth in the comments resulting in this REALLY SHORT -ish.

Enjoy!

* * *

Can you imagine bullying a kid for years and then one day out of nowhere...

BAM!

The most intoxicating smell assaults your nose, a smell your young mind can't process, and before you know it, your on him, seeking that delicious smell that makes your mouth water. No thought to what it means in that moment, you simply HAVE TO have it, taste it, BITE it! NEED TO BITE!

Then small yips and dug nails try to pry you away from the only thing in your life, your center of gravity. Snarling a warning, you snap with need, trying to quench your thirst for it. Then suddenly, larger hands are yanking you back, holding you and your reason for being down, stabbing him with a glint of needle in his neck, unable to stop it when a second pair of hands pull your head to the side, your frantic pleas for the one who centers you, the taste in the air tainted by antiseptic film before you too surrender to the soothing balm chasing through your veins.

When you wake up, dry mouthed and covered in a rough blanket, you feel sluggish as the last waking moments dawn on your consciousness. Katsuki. He'd been calling to you. His scent delectable, but now the drive to claim, to bite has dissipated. You recall with retrospective clarity his fear, Yuko's yips, and your need. Ashamed, you huddle down deep. Rationally you know it wasn't anyone's fault, but you still shoulder the blame. You never want to lose control like that again, never want to smell his pungent fear of you.

Never again.


	2. A Small Reprieve

Yuko's ponytail bobbed as she shook her head at you. Her understanding eyes make your guilt cling tighter to your chest. You'd tried to apologize to her as you wait for class to start by the school foot lockers. You haven't seen Katsuki since it happened, and you're not sure you deserve to, considering.

"It's not your fault, Nishi," she promises. "Sure, I was surprised you reacted that way, but it's understandable. And nothing happened. You didn't bite him. You're both safe. We just have to be a little more careful when the two of you are around each other for a little while."

'It would have been better to have her condescension,' you think. You nearly DID bite Katsuki, and her gentle handling only makes you feel worse. Not that you don't think the little fatso, no, the little Omega won't forgive you. He's too soft, too nice and innocent for his own good. His smell traces through your brain, and you shutter at the memory.

"It's only natural that an Alpha would react like that," she adds to your shame.

It's only natural that you'd lose control with a presenting Omega? You had no choice? Does anything you did matter? Was it all just reduced down to basic instinct?

"I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," you add, trying to at lease have her recognize your sincerity.

She smiles a sad smile and nods instead of saying anything for a moment, seeming to finally get it.

"I was scared," she quietly admits, gazing down at her entwined hands. "I was scared you'd bite him or hurt me." She looks away from you, seeing the violent display behind her closed eyelids. "I could smell something was off, but then you pushed me to the floor and were on top of him before I could do anything. I tried to get you to stop, but" she takes a breath trying to sooth the delayed fear, "but then I was. You're a lot bigger than me, Nishi, and a lot stronger. I may be a Beta, but even though you were lost, you let me pull you away."

You snort in disagreement, and she giggles, relieving the tension between you two.

"OK, not all the way off, but you let me stop you. You did," she assures you. "You heard me cry out, and you whined and let me pull you far enough away from Yuuri to keep from biting him." She turns to meet your eyes, "and I'm grateful for that." She leans in and gives you a small kiss on your cheek before leaving you to reconsider your control.

Maybe it's time to take Jii-san up on his offer to teach you 'an Alpha's control,' whatever that means. It'd be worth it to see the light and care in her eyes look at you with approval again, even just once.

Now all you have to do is talk to Katsuki.


	3. Forgivness

The words you had practiced fail you as you step up to Katsuki. His eyes grow wide with remembered fear, awash in his past moment of pure vulnerability. Your jaw spasms open and closed, hoping for more words than the 'Hey, Katsuki,' that you started with. His eyes track your teeth as if he can hear you trying to stake your claim two weeks ago.

You snap your mouth shut, but the sound only reinforces your predatory actions. You take a step back, slowly raise your hands as his new scent cuts with tension, souring the added lemongrass undercurrent.

"Um... uh... sorry," you fumble ineloquently while his eyes widen further before he frowns at you.

"Uh... it's OK, Nishigori," his unsure voice still holds tension. "It... uh... could have happened to anyone..."

"But it didn't. It happened to me. To you... us," you steam ahead awkwardly. "I didn't mean to, honest," you begin to prattle on, the words spilling from your lips with no direction. "I wouldn't... I mean I know I almost did, but I didn't, and I wouldn't have wanted to do that if I was thinking clearly. It was just that your scent was so," you pause only long enough to swallow the succulent taste. "It's not like I like you like that..."

Katsuki frowns and shifts uncomfortably, and you can tell that your explanation is only digging your whole deeper.

"Um... what I mean is, uh... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for, you know, trying to... trying to bite you and I, uh, just wanted you to know I won't do it again," you promise miserably with your awful apology, your eyes glued to the floor, unsure of your ability to take the anger and violation you're sure is in his eyes. It's what you deserve after all.

"Um... Nishigori-senpai," Katsuki calls your attention, and you owe it to him to meet his condemnation. You meet his cinnamon eyes, and your breath hitches. "Um, I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to make you go into... into rut. I... I didn't mean to go into heat..." he says, but you cut him off, angry that he's apologizing to you.

"Don't be dumb. You couldn't help it. No one knows when they'll present. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault," you scold, nearly missing his blushed smile.

"Good, then you can't be mad at yourself either for reacting. Yuko told me you held back," he says, his smile brightening with honest... something, and it makes the weight on your shoulders just fall off likes it's air. "We can both be true to who we are, regardless of what we are. Thank you, Nishigori-senpai."

"Call me 'Takashi,'" you absently offer your name, happy and slightly embarrassed with the undeserved forgiveness.

"Only if you call me 'Yuuri,'" the omega in front of you replies, delight and, you think, maybe a little bit of self-acceptance in his smile.

* * *

A/N

I told you it would be short ;p Hope you enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
